Snowflake Forest
by Katara Seven
Summary: Christmas is here and Katara's parents want her to come home and leave Aang. But something happens and Katara and Aang are stuck in a forbidden forest! Will their friendship take a new twist? Or will they even make it out alive? Kataang/Tokka AU!
1. Chapter 1 Fighting With Love

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 1 Fighting With Love****  
****

* * *

**

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm in the Christmas mood so I decided to write a short Christmas/Kataang/Tokka story. It's an AU so the characters are in the "real world." Sokka is 17, Suki is 17, Katara is 16, Toph is 15, and Aang is 15 too. The story takes place in New York City and I'm rating it K+**/T** because there's blood. :O Anyway, there won't be a lot of chapters because it''s supposed to be a "short story." Lolz. xD I already wrote up the first four chapters so enjoy! :D

* * *

Saturday Dec. 19th

Katara wasn't sure what to do. Her parents had mailed her and Sokka tickets for the Airport so they could fly home and celebrate Christmas as a family. But she wanted to stay where she was. Why? Because Aang was there too.

Sokka, Toph, Aang and her lived in a fancy hotel in New York City. They had gathered together and celebrated Thanksgiving as best friends. But Sokka and Katara's parents wanted them to fly home for Christmas. Sokka was okay with it; his girlfriend Suki was waiting for him too. But Katara wasn't so sure. She loved her family very much, but she also loved someone else...

It was Saturday December 19th, and it would take almost two days to fly home. Sokka and Katara's parents had mailed them two tickets for the airport and a note telling them to come home at least before Christmas Eve. Sokka couldn't wait to see Suki again. They had been together for almost three years now.

Katara decided to think about it later. She was stressing enough already. Someone had stolen her purse the other day. Inside the purse was money for food, her cell phone, directions to the hotel, and her hotel room key. Good thing her and Toph shared the room, otherwise Katara would have no where to sleep.

And as for money, Sokka gave her some cash for food to last until January, which surprised Katara a lot. The two things Sokka loved most were meat and money. Meat to eat and money to buy meat. Usually Sokka wouldn't give Katara money for food. He'd just tell her to share money with Toph. Katara guessed he was in the Christmas spirit.

---

"Here you are, Katara." Aang said, giving Katara a cup of warm hot cocoa. Katara took it and blushed. "Thank you Aang..." she said. Other from the fact that he was super cute, Aang was the most generous person Katara knew. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

Aang sat down by Katara on the squishy couch in his and Sokka's hotel room. "You're welcome." He said. Him and Katara were spending the day together while Sokka and Toph were out on a "date."

Aang stared at Katara while she drank her hot cocoa. He had a huge crush on her. Her sweet smile, deep, dark, blue eyes, and lush brown hair were only a few of his favorite things about her. But Aang was certain Katara didn't have the same feeling he had for her. He thought she probably didn't like guys who were shorter and younger then her. But still; he never gave up.

Katara noticed his mysterious gray eyes resting on her lips. She glanced at him for a split second and then looked away. Aang looked away, too. They both blushed; thinking of each other. A knock at the hotel room door captured their attention.

"Uh, I'll get it." Aang said quickly. He stood up, set his hot cocoa on the coffee table, and answered the door. It was the hotel's mail man.

"Hello; I have a letter for Sokka and Kat-uh-ruh?" The man said.

Aang frowned. "It's pronounced Kat-ar-a." He said defensively.

Katara blushed harder. _Aw... he defended my name!_ she thought to herself.

"Er, sorry; I have a letter for Sokka and _Katara_." The mail man gave Aang the letter. It was a white envelope addressed to Sokka and Katara from their parents. Aang sighed and his mood dropped. He didn't like the idea of Katara leaving him for Christmas.

"Thank you." Aang said quietly.

"No prob. Eh, good'ay!" The mail man left and Aang closed the door.

When Aang turned to face Katara, she saw the look in his face and frowned. _He doesn't want me to leave..._

Aang sat back down by Katara and gave her the letter. "Another one from your parents." Aang said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Katara moaned to show Aang she didn't want to leave, either.

She opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Sokka and Katara, a quick change in plans. We're going to visit family up in the north and it's a two day trip so we need you guys to come home sooner. Probably Monday the 21st? Pack neatly! Love, Mom and Dad. _

Katara and Aang sat still. The letter dropped to the floor and under the couch.

"...You're leaving on Monday!?" Aang said darkly.

"It's not like I want to! But I don't want to disappoint my parents-" Katara said.

"And you have no problem disappointing me?" Aang stood up and walked to his bedroom.

Katara was flabbergasted. How could Aang talk to her like this?! She followed Aang into his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Aang, what am I supposed to do? They already bought the tickets and I don't want them to go to waste!"

"Then maybe Sokka and _Toph_ should go so we can stay here and they leave us alone!!"

Katara let out an angry groan. "Aang, we've had this talk before, I don't want to fight."

"Well are you going or not?!" Aang tried to keep his emotions under control. But he just didn't want Katara to leave him!

"I don't know! Give me some time to think about it."

"Well you only have tomorrow to think about it, and then you'll leave."

"No I won't!"

"Then you're staying?!"

"No!!"

"Then what are you going to do?!?!" Aang burst out. "Are you just going to leave me or are you going to stay?!? Toph is leaving too, back to her parents, so I'll be all alone... thanks to you!" Aang added, suddenly regretting it.

"Oh, so now this is my fault? Don't go blaming it on me, Aang!" Tears leaked down Katara's eyes. They had never fought like this before. What was happening to them?

Katara left Aang and Sokka's hotel room. She tried to open the door to her and _Toph's_ hotel room and remembered she didn't have a key. She groaned again, sat down by the door and cried in her knees.

Aang left his bedroom and was about to leave the hotel room but suddenly the door opened. Sokka and Toph walked through; holding hands and laughing. Then they spotted Aang and stopped.

Aang just stared.

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he ran back in his room and slammed the door.

Toph frowned and turned to Sokka. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know..." But when he spotted the letter from his parents under the couch, he figured it out. "I think... Aang doesn't want Katara and I to leave."

Toph looked down and frowned. _Aang's not the only one who doesn't want you to leave..._ she thought to herself.

Sokka picked up the letter and read it. After a few seconds, he looked up at Toph and said. "We're leaving on Monday."

"Monday!? But that's only two days away!" Toph burst out.

Sokka landed on the couch and sighed. "Yeah, I know... we only have one more day together..."

"Together..." Toph repeated. Sokka and her glanced at each other.

"Are you excited to see your girlfriend?" Toph said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Sokka ran after her. Toph frowned and stared at him.

"What?!" She demanded.

"I... she doesn't have to be... I mean, you and I... we just..." Sokka stuttered.

Toph ignored Sokka and left. He didn't bother running after her; he sat back down on the couch and groaned. "I don't want to leave..." he said aloud.

---

Toph ran to their hotel room and was about to open the door when she spotted Katara sitting against the wall; head in her knees. Toph quickly wiped away the tears traveling down her cheeks and tried to act cool.

"Hey Sugar Queen... what's up?" She asked casually.

Katara lifted her face and Toph let out a small yell.

Katara's face was covered in wet makeup and mascara. there were bags under her eyes and she was completely cried-out. Her hair was a mess and her hands were wrinkled from wiping the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked.

"No."

It was silent.

"What happened?" Toph asked again.

Katara didn't reply to the question. Instead she asked, "Do you have the key?"

Toph slipped the hotel room key out of her pocket. "Yeah... right here." She said quietly. Katara stood up, grabbed the key from her, opened the door and ran in; landing on her bed.

Toph followed, closed the door, and stared at Katara.

Katara stared at Toph.

Suddenly, Toph said,

"Love sucks."

Katara agreed.

* * *

Moof. D: Sorry for all the angst. Nooot the best way to start out a Christmas story. xD Eh, oh well. Please read and review. :3


	2. Chapter 2 The Forest

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 2 The Forest

* * *

**

Sunday Dec. 20**  
**

Sunday morning brought chilly white snow in the streets of New York. Snowflakes fell to the ground and rested peacefully and lazily. Undisturbed, they glanced at the sky; blue and beautiful.

But some snowflakes couldn't see the sky because it was hidden from them.

In Snowflake Forest, the trees were very large, high, and mysterious. They blocked the sky. In fact, everything below the trees were dark and devious. Many different creatures lived in that forest, creatures that had to adapt to pitch dark. Not many people went into Snowflake Forest. Not many people knew it was there.

---

Katara and Toph entered the hotel's cafe. They sat down at a table for two and ordered their breakfast.

"So... I guess you're leaving tomorrow?" Toph asked Katara.

"Um, I guess... You too, huh?" Katara replied.

"Yeah. My parents want me home for Christmas, too. But I'm just taking a cab because they can't afford a plane ticket..."

"Oh, right..." Katara tapped her fingers on the table. "Maybe your family can come visit our family and we can celebrate Christmas together?"

Toph shook her head. "Like I said, they can't afford a plane ticket, much less three plane tickets."

Katara nodded slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sokka and Aang enter the cafe. She felt sudden regret. _Ugh! Why was I so stupid?_ She decided to go over to Aang and apologize.

"I'll be right back." Katara told Toph, not taking her eyes off of Aang.

Toph nodded.

As Katara walked towards Aang, Aang looked up at her with a blank face.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. Be right back, Sokka." Aang said.

"Okay, yeah.." Sokka said as he was staring at Toph.

Aang and Katara walked away out of earshot from Sokka and sat down at an empty table for two.

"Aang... I am so sorry. I just hate it when we fight..." Katara said, looking down.

"No, Katara, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who started the fight... It's my fault..." Aang said, trying to catch her eyes.

Katara looked up and their eyes locked. Suddenly a cool breeze flew past them.

"I forgive you..." Katara said, smiling. She reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Aang blushed hard. "Why thank you." He said coolly.

Katara giggled. "So, do you want to do something later?"

"Yes! How about a nice walk in the park?"

Katara giggled again. "Oh Aang, you always know what I want!"

The two stood up and hugged softly. A feeling of warmth ran through their body's as they hugged. Katara liked it, and so did Aang. When they hugged it felt like the world was theirs for the taking.

Finally they broke the hug, both blushing.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast now." Aang said. He took her hand in his and lead her to a table for four. "I'll go gather Sokka and Toph."

Katara gazed at Aang as he walked over to Sokka and Toph, who were both sitting at a table together and talking. He was everything she wanted. And she loved him, more then she even realized. One day Katara would tell him how much she loved him, and that would be her favorite day.

---

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were all standing at the front of their hotel. They were discussing plans for the day.

"We should all go to the park! We can go on a walk and take pictures!" Katara suggested excitedly.

"I agree with you, Katara, but I was thinking it could be just you and I..." Aang said.

"Yeah; Aang and Katara can go to the park and Toph and I can go...wherever..." Sokka said, sort of unsure.

"How about we stick Sokka's head in a toilet and go to the movie's without him?!" Toph said stubbornly. She crossed her arms and glared at Sokka; obviously still mad at him.

"Oh come on, Toph! Where's your spirit?" Katara said, frowning.

"It died."

Katara sighed. "How about Aang and I go to the park and you guys can go wherever?" she suggested to Toph and Sokka.

"That's what I said!" Sokka told her.

"No way am I going anywhere with _that_!" Toph complained, nodding in Sokka's direction.

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "What did I do to make you mad, Toph?" He asked.

"You existed!" Toph yelled in his face. Then she walked away.

Sokka was staring at the spot Toph was at before. His face had _Heart Broken_ written all over it.

"Sokka..." Katara's hands were covering her mouth. She cared very much for her brother and she hated to see him like this.

Aang was standing next to Katara. "Sokka, listen, buddy... I-it's okay-"

"No." Sokka interrupted, finally looking down. "It doesn't matter. I'll... go catch up with her." He blinked back his tears and walked slowly after Toph.

Katara wiped her eyes. "Oh... poor Sokka." She said quietly.

Aang wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay Katara. He'll be fine. Let's just go take a walk to get your mind off of it." He said reassuringly.

Katara nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, you're right...Let's just, take a small walk..."

Aang put his hand over her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

Katara looked at him and caught his eyes. About 2 seconds later she looked away, smiling and blushing.

---

Aang and Katara walked hand in hand on a small dirt path in one of the parks. They walked through the peaceful path; staring at each other, their heads resting against each others heads.

Sparkly snowflakes fell to the ground, covering the park in a soft, cool, blanket of snow. The wind blew perfectly, making Katara's hair fly. Beautiful Christmas music played distantly, like Katara and Aang were taking photo shoots and it was supposed to be background music.

The two kept walking, hand in hand, head against head, and eyes locked in eyes. It was like a fluffy dream filled with clouds of snow and wisps of wind. They kept walking, not knowing where they were going, and not saying a word. They could communicate just by looking into each others eyes.

But soon the music began to grow more and more distant, and then finally it stopped all together. It began to grow darker and darker and the wind started to blow ferociously.

Aang, his eyes being closed, opened his eyes and frowned. "Um, Katara..." he said, looking at Katara.

They stopped walking. Katara opened her eyes and stared at Aang, and then at their surroundings. They were in the middle of very high, dark, and dead trees.

"Aang, where are we?" Katara said, fear in her voice. She cuddled closer to Aang, for the cold had increased intensely.

"I-I, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going." Aang said, his voice shaking.

"It's so cold" Katara buried her face in Aang's chest. Aang wrapped his hands around Katara and they moved closer together.

"Let's just retrace our steps." Aang said. Him and Katara looked behind them and saw nothing but high, dark, and dead trees.

"Didn't we just come from that way?" He asked.

"I-I don't k-know!" Katara's cheeks and nose were so pink it looked like they had been slapped.

All the sudden Katara's scarf flung off her neck and up to the sky; getting caught in the trees. Katara squeaked.

"Here, have mine!" Aang quickly took off his scarf and wrapped it around Katara's neck.

"B-but then y-you'll be f-freezing!" Katara said worriedly. She tried to give Aang's scarf back but he wouldn't let her.

"No, you keep it. I-I'll be fine." Aang said, zipping his coat all the way up. His teeth began to shatter.

"Come on, l-let's try t-to get out of h-here." Katara said. They got into a position where they wrapped each other up in warmth and began walking in a random direction.

The snow fell heavier and heavier and the two could barely see. Finally they reached a small cave. They hurried inside. It was a little bit warmer in there.

"We'll s-stay here f-for now. Then when the s-now clears up w-we'll go looking for help." Aang said.

Katara nodded. She leaned against Aang and shivered.

"Don't worry K-katara, I'll p-protect you." Aang said, looking out the cave and into the snow.

Suddenly something big and black flew into the cave and hit them. They both screamed and ducked their heads.

Aang opened his eyes and looked at it. It was a sign made out of wood.

"K-katara... it's ok-kay. It's just a s-sign." Aang said.

Katara opened her eyes and looked at it. "Oh!" She turned it over and read the words that were carved in:

_"Welcome to Snowflake Forest."_

---

It had been about thirty minutes and they were still in the cave, cuddled up. The snow hadn't got any better, it had gotten worse.

"I'll g-go out and t-try to find s-some fire wood." Aang said suddenly.

"No! You'll freeze! We're in the middle of a snowstorm in a giant forest and we have no way out!" Katara squeaked again.

"I have to try! If I don't, then we could both freeze!" Aang said, his voice raised higher because of the noise of the snowstorm.

Katara had tears in her eyes, which began to freeze almost instantly. Aang wiped them away and stared into her eyes. He reached towards her and gave her a soft kiss. Then he ran outside, where Katara could no longer see him.

"Stay safe..." Katara said quietly.

---

Aang had been searching for almost an hour, but he had only collected four small sticks. He could barely see through all the snow so he decided to go back to the cave. But when he turned around, he gasped.

The cave was no where in sight. Even worse, he could see a large chunk of black that made out to be a bear.

"Oh no..." Aang whispered. He could care less about himself, but he was more worried the bear had found Katara and......

He looked down, eyes shut. _No! Don't think about that! Katara is safe; perfectly safe. I'm just hallucinating..._

But when he opened his eyes and look up the bear was right in front of him.

* * *

Suspense! :O Creepy....read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Fear For A Friend

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 3 Fear For A Friend**

* * *

Sunday Dec. 20th (still)

"Toph I love you and I'm not leaving without you."

"Face it Sokka. You have a girlfriend! And I'm-I just- we're not right for each other." Toph had her arms crossed.

"Who cares that I have a girlfriend. I'll break up with her! I just want you and I... to be together."

"Leave me alone!"

Toph and Sokka were in Katara and Toph's hotel room. It was nearly 11:00 at night and neither of them had noticed Katara and Aang's disappearance. After Sokka had ran to catch up with her, he had tried to talk with her but Toph kept running away. Finally Toph had gone up to her room and Sokka had followed her, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh! You are so stuck up! You're always being like that just to get attention!" Sokka groaned.

Toph turned to him and gasped. "No I am not! And I don't do it to get attention!" She yelled.

"See! You're doing it right now!" Sokka yelled back.

"You just can't stand the fact that you like me and I don't like you back!"

"What?! I-No I-"

"Don't try to hide it, you've been going on about it for hours! 'Oh Toph I love you, oh Toph I want us to be together, oh Toph, _oh Toph_!' You're so- ugh!" Toph walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sokka sighed. "Toph, come on. Can't we just work this out?"

"No!" Came Toph's reply.

Sokka leaned on the door. _This isn't going as planned_, he thought. _I was supposed to sweep her off her feet!_

With Toph, the 'sweeping off of feet' thing and some red roses will _not_ do the trick. It's a bit more complicated with her, but once you figure out her love weakness, she's all yours.

Toph isn't a girly girl. She doesn't like flowers, or chocolate, or romantic dances under the stars. She's tough. Tough and tricky. She likes a guy who can make her laugh, a guy who is so seriously stupid that he's hilarious, a guy like... well, _Sokka_!

A few more moments and Sokka smiled deviously.

"Hey, Toph?"

"What?"

"...Do you want some meat?"

".....Excuse me?" Toph said. _What is he trying to pull???_

"I asked if you wanted some meat."

"...Are you _serious_?!" _What the heck is wrong with him?!!_

"I was thinking you and I could go get some meat and then walk around town making fun of girl's whose pink dresses are so fat it makes them look overweight?"

Toph stifled her laugh. She tried to act cool, and then said,

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I was thinking it could be our last date...before I leave." Sokka said slowly.

There was no reply.

A few minutes later Toph opened the door and asked,

".....Can I make fun of you when you trip over air and make a fool of yourself?"

Sokka couldn't stop smiling. "Sure, if it makes you happy."

Toph smiled, then frowned, then smiled slowly.

"Okay then. Let's go." She said.

Sokka and her walked out the door side by side.

"You know you're a dork." Toph said, smiling.

"Yes, but I'm your dork, right?"

Toph giggled. "Yes. _You're my dork._"

---

Katara heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded just like Aang.

She turned around and faced the entrance of the cave.

"Aang?" She called out. No reply came.

"On oh, on no, oh no..." Katara closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

Aang had been gone for almost two hours now. Katara couldn't wait any longer. She needed to go out and find him. She had to. _She wanted to._

Katara zipped up her coat and squished her hood onto her head. She wrapped the scarf Aang had given her tightly around her neck and pulled her gloves tightly onto her hands. She stood up, walked out of the cave, and frowned.

"I'll find you Aang... If it's the last thing I do!"

---

She cut through the trees; branches and sticks scraping her face and arms. Twigs snapped on the ground as she continued to walk. She tripped on something sharp and fell into a puddle of mud. Dirt and leafs splashed onto her face. She wiped it off desperately, hopped up, and continued to walk.

Katara was sure she had heard Aang's yell in this direction. Or was it that direction? This stupid forest was so big! Not to mention the advanced darkness and icy cold snow and wind.

She finally came to a stop. There was a small dirt road towards the left that was covered with cut down trees and more piles of slippery wet mud. On the right side was just more and more trees; they grew thicker as she ventured deeper and deeper into the forest.

She took to the small dirt road and made her way though the bushes and trees. Then she suddenly stopped. A low growl sounded a head of her; behind a large bush.

Was it the immense cold or intense fear that made her stand frozen still? She didn't know, and she didn't care! She had to get out of her before- whatever it was behind that bush- saw her!

She tiptoed backward very slowly. Then she turned around, tripped on a slippery pile of mud, fell on her back on a sharp rock, and twisted on a small hill straight into the bush.

She had no time to think- or even to breath! She scrambled up but before she could take a step, something launched for her and caused her to fall backwards.

"No! No!!! Please!!" Katara yelled out. Her eyes were shut tightly.

Nothing was happening. She was laying still on the ground. Wouldn't the beast try to eat her? Or at least drag her away?

Katara opened her eyes and yelled. Right in front of her, sitting on her chest, was a cute, furry, fluffy, baby bear cub.

Katara automatically went, "Aww! Aren't you the cutest thing?"

The bear cub blinked with enormous brown eyes and smiled. "Foof!" It squeaked.

Katara giggled. "I thought you were a bear! Well, I mean, a full grown bear." Katara said.

The animal did something that looked like a laugh. Then it licked Katara on the nose and smiled. "Foof!" It squeaked again.

It hopped off of Katara's chest and started walking away. Katara got up quickly, suddenly felt dizzy and achy everywhere, fell back down, and sighed.

"Ugh... This. Is. Great." She said sarcastically.

The bear cub came back and frowned, like it was sad Katara couldn't follow her.

"Moof-kee! Moof!" The cutie squeaked.

It tried pulling on Katara's hair, saying, _Follow me!_

Katara turned over on her stomach.

"Do you want me to follow you?" She asked like it was a second grader.

To her surprise, the bear cub nodded.

Katara sighed. _Is this a good idea? Following a bear cub? It's probably just going to lead me to it's...parents._ Katara gulped.

But she had no choice. She picked her hands up and began to crawl. The bear cub smiled and lead the way.

* * *

As A4L said on KF, BEARY! *glomps bear* Read and review! 8DDD :3


	4. Chapter 4 The End Forever

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 4 The End Forever**

* * *

Sunday Dec. 20 (_Midnight_, though, so I guess it should be Monday Dec. 21)

Katara was still following the bear cub. She didn't know exactly how long it had been, but she knew it had been at least more then thirty minutes. The bear cub looked back every so often to make sure Katara was still following. Every time it did, Katara couldn't help thinking, _Cute!!!!_

Finally the bear cub stopped at a pond. There was a large waterfall next to it, rushing down fast.

The bear cub looked back at Katara and squeaked, "Moof!"

Katara looked up. The bear cub was nodding towards the waterfall. Katara saw a small bridge connecting to ground towards the waterfall, and then it disappeared. She looked at it again and observed it closely. Finally she saw that the bridge led _behind_ the waterfall.

The bear cub pulled Katara's hair again and then ran onto the bridge. "Foof!" It squeaked back at her.

Katara began crawling towards the bridge. Her foot was badly injured, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, she had broken something in her back and it was bleeding badly, and she was bleeding on her hands. _The next thing I need is to go in there and become dinner,_ she thought.

They crawled on the bridge and into the waterfall, then under a bunch of wet vines. Katara looked back and saw the waterfall and the vines; she was in a cave. Then she looked forward and gasped.

Aang was laying against the wall of the cave in a pile of blood. His head was bleeding rapidly, he had deep, deep cuts and bruises everywhere, his right arm was laying in an odd angle, his clothes were ripped and bloody, and his breathing was harsh. There were four giant cuts on his stomach.

"Aang!" Katara crawled towards him. Tears immediately formed in her eyes and leaked down her cheeks.

Aang didn't reply.

"Aang! Oh please be okay! Aang, can you hear me?" She yelled again.

_***_

_"Aang...Aang!"_

_...What's that noise?...._

_"Can you hear me? Aang!"_

_K......Kata...ra?_

_"Oh no! Please be alive! Please...."_

_Don't....don't cry...._

_I'm...here....._

_***__  
_

Aang's eyes opened slowly. Everything was fuzzy. He could barely see; or breath for that matter.

"Katara...." He puffed out.

"Oh Aang!" Katara pulled the none-bloody side of his head into a hug. "Thank goodness.. thank goodness...."

"I need...huhh..." He wheezed.

"Aang, I'm here. I'm here..." Katara's eyes were closed and her tears were streaming out faster then the waterfall.

The bear cub ran up to the two. It had a concerned expression on it's face.

"Pook?" It squeaked quietly.

Katara opened her eyes and looked at the bear cub. It had led her here. To Aang.

"Thank you..." She said breathlessly.

The bear cub cuddled up by on Katara's lap. It closed it's eyes and whimpered.

"Thank you........"

Katara and Aang breathed heavily. Katara had broken bones on her back and a broken foot. A big chunk of Aang's head was gushing out blood, his right arm was broken, and had four serious cuts on his stomach that were extremely deep. They both breathed rapidly in a pile of blood. There was no hope left...the light had gone out.....they were dieing......dieing fast.....they mine as well die together....

"I...love...you..." They said it to each other at the same time; both looking into each others eyes.

They pulled each other into a kiss. It hurt them both, more then anything. To know that the day their deep love for each other was revealed was the day they die.

_I said I'd find Aang if it was the last thing I do, _Katara thought to herself. _And it was...the last thing I do...._

Suddenly two enormous and heart-stopping growls came from behind them. Aang and Katara didn't have to turn around to know that mama bear and papa bear were home for dinner.

* * *

r&r


	5. Chapter 5 Some Feel Better

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 5 ****Some Feel Better, Some Feel Worse ****

* * *

**

Tuesday Dec. 22

_The little girl placed a flower on the grave. She wiped the tears in her eyes and said, so quietly that she didn't even know if it came out of her mouth, "May you rest in peace...."_

_The sky was dark and gloomy, and so was the mood. The death of this beautiful, beautiful couple... It broke the hearts of many._

_"Dear, we're leaving now." The girl's mother called to her._

_"But... I can't just leave them!" The girl cried harder._

_"Sweetie, there's nothing we can do. What's done is done...." The mother sighed._

_"Can we at least say goodbye to their parents?"_

_"Of course."_

_The mother and daughter walked towards the parents of the dead girl. They were crying harder then anyone there. They looked up, spotted the mother and daughter, quickly wiped their tears, and tried to smile._

_"Oh, bless you for coming!" The dead girl's mother said._

_"We're sad that this happened to her...." The little girl's mother said._

_"Well... at least she didn't get eaten or attacked by a bear!" The little girl said, trying to lighten the mood._

_"Sweetie, shh! That would have been even worse then the car crash!" The mother said._

_"I'm sorry, I was just trying to point out the good side...." The little girl cried again._

_The father of the dead girl frowned. He looked down on the girl and said,_

_"Listen here! We don't want you here anyway! You were the one who caused this!!! YOU WERE THE-"_

The TV screen went blank.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Sokka said, quickly wiping his tears and trying to act manly.

"Sokka! You are so rude. Katara and Aang are asleep, and we don't want to wake them!" Toph said rudely.

"But- but! I want to find out what happens to that little girl!" Sokka tried to grab the Hospital remote from Toph, but Toph pushed him away.

"We all know that the little girl ends up getting kil-"

"NO DON'T TELL ME!!!" Sokka covered his ears and repeatedly shouted, "LALALALALALLALA!"

"Sokka shut up!" Toph bonked him on the head.

"Ouch!" Sokka rubbed his head and stared at Toph.

Toph smiled. "Good. Now Katara and Aang's parents and the doctor will get back any minute! So let's just stay calm and try to not break anything," Toph looked over at Sokka, who was trying to balance a glass vase on his head.

"Sokka, stop!"

There was a loud smash and glass scattered the floor.

Toph glared at Sokka.

"Um... oops!" Sokka tried to look innocent.

Suddenly they heard voices on the other side of the Hospital bedroom door.

"Quick, they're back from talking with the doctor! Clean up the glass!" Toph hopped up from the chair and grabbed a pink bucket off the built-in desk. She scooped up the glass and then hid the bucket under Aang's bed.

Sokka threw away Katara's hospital food that he had eaten and sat back on his chair, trying to make himself look lazy, (which wasn't too hard.)

The door opened and Katara and Sokka's parents, Aang's parents, and the doctor walked in.

After Sokka and Toph had realized Aang and Katara were missing, they called the cops, who searched the town, finally finding them in a cave in Snowflake Forest about to be eaten by two large bears. They rescued Aang and Katara, took them to the Hospital, and the doctor's cleaned up the blood and performed surgery to fix Katara's back and leg and Aang's head and arm. They also gave them many stitches and cleaned their cuts. Sokka called his parents and Toph called Aang's parents. Both families flew in immediately. Aang and Katara haven't waken up until their surgery's but their anesthesia would ware off soon.

"-this afternoon, or tomorrow at the latest. The important thing is that they're both alive and breathing." The doctor was saying to both parents.

Katara's mother put both hands on her heart. "Thank goodness!" she spotted Sokka and pulled him into a big hug while Aang's parents continued talking to the doctor. "I'm so glad your alright!"

"Mom!" Sokka blushed and tried to squirm out.

His mom let him go. "I'm so sorry, but you know us moms; we're worried!"

"Don't worry, mom, everything is alright." Sokka said, trying to act cool.

Sokka's father walked over and put his arm around his wife's shoulder's.

"And guess what? The doc said that Katara will be able to come home this afternoon, or tomorrow at the latest; so we're flying home for Christmas tonight!" He said happily.

"Tonight!?!??" Sokka spit out the chocolate pudding he had started eating from Katara's lunch.

"Tonight!?!??" Toph repeated.

"Yes! We'll have Christmas together as one big happy family!" Sokka's mother said, giving Sokka a big kiss on the cheek, while his father messed up his hair.

"Agh-ee-ga!!" Sokka shoved them away. "No! We can't! We can't go home _tonight_!"

"Well why not, dear?" His mother asked.

Suddenly the door opened and Suki appeared.

"Sokka!" She ran over, hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Suki!?!?!" Top's jaw dropped.

Sokka fell back onto the chair.

"Suki!?!?! What, who!?!?! What are you doing here???" Sokka acted like Suki was here to kill him.

"When I heard that Aang and Katara were in the hospital, I was so worried about you, I took the first flight I could!" Suki sat down on his lap, pulled him into a romantic hug, and walked her fingers across his chest, while Sokka stared at her and shivered, freaking scared. "Besides; I missed you." She tried to kiss him on the lips but Sokka quickly jumped off the chair.

"I-uh, I-I-I..." Sokka stuttered.

"Well isn't this just perfect! Katara's getting out today, we're all here as a family, and now Suki is here!" Sokka's mother said.

---

The sun shown brightly against Katara and Aang's Hospital bedroom window. Birds sung peacefully, the beautiful clouds swirled wildly in the sky, and the weather was just perfect. There was snow everywhere, but it wasn't snowing today. Somehow the winter gave us a break and let us enjoy this magnificent time.

Aang's eyes opened gently. He felt like he was in a dream. A fluffy, comfortable, relaxing dream. He had had a peaceful rest and was ready to get out of bed.

He turned his head slowly to the left, laying his eyes on Katara. She looked like a bright, shiny new penny; or maybe a graceful angel. Either way she was perfect to Aang!

Aang blinked slowly, yawned, and then sat up. His eyes came into focus and as he looked around the room, his eyebrow went up.

"Am I... in a Hospital room?" He said aloud.

Suddenly it became clear to Aang. He had been looking for fire wood when suddenly he saw a bear. The bear attacked him and then dragged him to a cave, and then the bear left. There was a bear cub inside the cave. It went up to Aang and whimpered. Aang felt stupid for even talking to the bear, but when he saw the bear he suddenly said, "Go find Katara....please...." And the bear had left. A while later the bear had come back- with Katara. Katara and him had told each other they loved each other, and then they had kissed. After that he had heard two heart-stopping growls, and then he fainted.

_And now I'm in the hospital!_ He thought to himself.

"Aang,"

Aang looked over and saw Katara. She looked sleepy and she was rubbing her eye.

"You have something on your head." She said, pointing.

Aang patted his head and felt scratchy bandages. Then he realized he had a cast on his arm. There were also many band aids and bandages around his body, and something scratchy was on his stomach. More bandages.

"Hey... me too." Katara said. She looked dizzy and a mix between hyper and sleepy. Her anesthesia hadn't quite worn off yet.

Katara had a cast on her leg, a body cast for her back, and band aids and bandages all over her body too.

"Katara, shhh, let's go back to sleep." Aang said soothingly. He wanted to make sure Katara had good sleep and that her anesthesia would ware off.

Katara nodded slowly, closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Aang smiled. He want to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek but he didn't want to get out of bed, just in case he was hooked up to something.

So instead he spotted the lunch tray on the rolling table and started to eat quietly and peacefully; thinking of Katara.

* * *

Yay they're alive! 8D R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Forgetful

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 6 Absence Makes the Heart Grow Forgetful**

Tuesday December 22 (still)

Sokka and Suki were out in the Hospital hallway, Katara and Aang were in the room, the parents were out for a late lunch, and Toph was standing outside the door, eavesdropping on Sokka and Suki.

"This Christmas is going to be great! You and I can go for a drive and see all the beautiful Christmas lights together." Suki said, eyes closed. She danced around, and then attacked Sokka with a hug.

"Uh, yeah... about that," Sokka scratched his head. _How am I going to tell her about Toph and I?_ he thought worriedly. Toph and Sokka's relationship had grown stronger lately. They liked each other, _a lot_, and Sokka had told himself he's breaking up with Suki and becoming Toph's boyfriend.

"Wat is it, my little cupcake?" Suki asked. She twirled and sang, smiling and giggling

"Well, I'm, uh... kind of... getting to know...someone else." Sokka mumbled, looking down.

Suki stopped everything she was doing. She stared at Sokka and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Suki... I... listen," Sokka closed his eyes, sighed, and looked straight at Suki. "When a person is away from his girlfriend for a while, he gets to know another...girl."

Suki frowned. "What do you mean?" She smiled, like Sokka was joking, and sang out, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" She giggled.

"Actually..., forgetful."

Suki frowned again. This time she didn't look so friendly. "Absence makes the heart grow _forgetful_? Don't be silly, that's only in movies and soap operas. When two people who _love each other more then anything_ have to stay away from each other, they grow fonder of each other." She stated clearly.

"You see, that's the thing. If one of the two people _doesn't_ love the other person more then anything, then that person grows... forgetful. And in love with someone else." Sokka looked into Suki's eyes.

Suki blinked back the tears that had swelled up in her eyes. She looked down and sniffed. "Oh. Well, I... guess that....," She looked at Sokka; tears flushing out of her eyes. "You don't love me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, no! That's not what I mean! I meant that, I don't love you as in girlfriend love." Sokka realized what he had said and banged his head on the wall. "I mean, not like in girlfriend love, just like in friend love."

Suki didn't hide her sadness. Her heartbroken face stared at Sokka and made him feel guilty.

"Suki. I love Toph. We had a great relationship, but... we're better off as just friends." Sokka pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Suki pulled away. She didn't think before saying, "Goodbye Sokka." She ran through the hallway and disappeared out the door.

Sokka sighed. He turned around and spotted Toph leaning on the door to Aang and Katara's room. His face immediately turned red."I-I, uh, didn't see you... you were eavesdropping?" Sokka burst out.

Toph nodded. "Yup. One of the things I love most about my ears.

It was silent.

The two smiled widely and wrapped each other in a hug.

"Me too." Toph said quietly.

"What?" Sokka pulled apart from Toph.

"I love you too." Toph blushed. She rubbed her head and pretended to check a fake wristwatch on her wrist.

"Yeah, uh, I think it's time for you to kiss me now." She said casually.

They both burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't you prefer me to sweep you off your feet or give you a box of chocolates instead?" Sokka asked, still laughing.

Toph pulled him into a romantic kiss, which Sokka took by surprise, he considered it 'epic win', and closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Suddenly the door opened and Katara and Aang walked out, still wearing bandages and Hospital gowns.

Sokka and Toph quickly pulled apart.

"I, um, uh, just,"

"Oh, stuff, nothing, um,"

They both stuttered quickly.

Katara and Aang's eyebrows were high up in their hair.

"It looks like somethings going on between you two." Katara said, still surprised.

"What?! Pa-shaw! I don't even know what you're talking about!" The couple said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

Aang smiled and put his arm around Katara. "It's Christmas, and love is in the air!" His and Katara's eyes locked and they both smiled and blushed.

"By the way, where's Suki? I thought you were talking with her." Katara said to Sokka.

Sokka looked down.

"Um, well, I sort of... broke up with her. And she sort of... ran off." He said quietly.

Silence spread the air. Katara and Aang looked surprised, again, and exchanged glances.

"But the good news is," Toph said, interrupting the awkward moment. "Is that Sokka and I...um, are, together..." She said slowly.

Aang whispered to Katara, "We should probably give them some alone time."

Katara giggled.

"Well, have fun!" She said quickly to Sokka and Toph.

Aang and Katara disappeared back into their Hospital room.

---

Aang sat down on his bed. He played with his fingers.

Katara sat down on her bed, facing Aang.

"Sooo... you and your family are going back home now, I suppose?" Aang asked quietly.

Katara lost her smile. She looked down on the floor.

"I'm not sure."

It was silent.

"At least that's what your parents told us when we woke up." Aang looked around the room, pretending to be interested in a trashcan.

Katara didn't answer. Instead she laid back on her bed and sighed, making sure her body cast and leg cast were safe.

"I'll be home for Christmas... You can count on that..." Aang stared to sing quietly.

Katara looked up at Aang and frowned.

"Aang... I have to tell you something..."

Aang's heart stared to race. What was she going to tell him? That she was leaving and never coming back? That she thought he was weird and didn't like him?

"Yes?" Aang asked asked with a shaky voice.

"Um... do you remember what we said when we were in that cave?" Katara asked slowly.

"Uuuh... no..." Aang thought back. And then he remembered.

"I said...I love you... and you told me the same thing..."

Aang gulped. _Where is she going with this?_

"And I just wanted to tell you... I do love you, Aang. And I need you. I need you more then the ocean needs the Moon, then the Earth needs the Sun... then the plants need the rain. I love you more then I know, Aang, and I want to be with you...I don't want to go home for Christmas, I want to celebrate Christmas with you...My true love. "

Aang's heart raced faster. _The girl I love just told me she loves me..._

It was quiet. Katara stared at Aang and Aang stared at the floor, eyes wide. Aang didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how he was taking this, or how he was supposed to be taking this. Katara waited patiently, wondering almost the same thing.

"It's funny," Aang began.

Katara raised her eyebrow.

"What's funny?"

"It's funny because... when I first met you, I didn't think much of it. You were beautiful. And even though I was too young to realize it...I loved you. And here we are again, teenagers, and..." Aang drifted off to the day they first met.

_(Flashback)_

_Five year old Aang fell off the monkey bars._

_"Ouch!" He looked at his hand and saw a bruise. He started to cry._

_Six year old Katara spotted the crying boy and ran over to him._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Aang looked up and sniffed._

_"I fell off the monkey bars!" He said. He showed Katara his bruised hand._

_"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Katara asked, smiling._

_Aang smiled too._

_"Okay." He said, wiping his eyes with his other hand._

_Katara reached down and gave his finger a kiss._

_"There we go. All better!" She said triumphantly._

_Aang stood up and smiled._

_"Thanks! My name is Aang."_

_"My name is Katara!"_

_"Wanna get married when we're older?" Aang asked excitedly._

_"Sure!" Katara replied._

_The two held hands and walked off towards their parents._

_Seven year old Sokka suddenly jumped in front of them with a toy sword._

_"Who is this!?" He demanded._

_"This is my husband, Aang!" Katara shouted stubbornly._

_Sokka crossed his arms._

_"I'm her older brother, Sokka!" He said to Aang, not looking too friendly. "And I banish you from this Earth!"_

_Aang started to cry._

_Katara pushed Sokka away and hugged the crying little Aang._

_(Flashback over)_

Aang suddenly grabbed Katara's shoulders and kissed her passionately. Katara's eyes grew wide. Then she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Aang's shoulders. Aang gently moved his hands and wrapped them around her waist. Sparks flew and the sunlight shined on them brightly. It felt like the moment would never end. Like they could kiss forever.

But eventually they broke apart slowly. Their eyes locked and Katara rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Katara. Will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asked; running his fingers through Katara's hair.

Katara held back her tears.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They smiled at each other. Aang wiped away her tears.

They rested their lips against each other again, and knew that this was true love.


	7. Chapter 7 For the Love of Family

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 7 For the Love of Family

* * *

**

Wednesday Dec. 23

Sokka and Katara were talking in Sokka's Hotel room, Aang and Toph were talking in Toph's Hotel room, and the parents were out renting a wheelchair for Aang and Katara (insisting that they use them). Suki was no where to be found.

Katara's body cast was off; the doctors had put some strong band aids there instead. She still had the leg cast but she could walk on it okay. Her cuts and bruises were almost healed and she was feeling better then yesterday.

Aang still had a cast on his arm, but the doctors had removed the bandages from his head and had put strong band aids there. They removed the bandages from the four cuts on his stomach, too, and put a large band aid there. He was feeling better then yesterday, too, but not emotional wise.

Him and Katara had left the Hospital yesterday and thankfully their parents decided they still needed to rest. But now it was Wednesday; the day Katara and her family were leaving. Aang's parents were going to leave too, and since they lived close to Toph they were leaving with her and then dropping her off at her house. Toph's parents had called and already arranged it with Aang's parents.

Aang didn't know what was going to happen. Was Katara really going to leave him for Christmas?

---

"I've got it! I break my leg so we have to stay longer!" Sokka said excitedly.

"No!" Katara argued. "Then you would be in the Hospital on Christmas."

Sokka sighed and went back to his "thinking" position.

"I say we just go up to Mom and Dad and tell them we want to stay." Katara said.

Katara and Sokka were trying to think of ways to stay in New York (with Aang and Toph!) for Christmas. They were in Sokka's Hotel room sitting on the couch.

"Yeah but what fun would that be?" Sokka complained.

"This is not supposed to be fun; it's supposed to be serious!" Katara snapped.

"But what if they say no? I mean, think about it Katara; we're basically asking them to NOT celebrate Christmas as a family. It'll break their hearts..."

Katara looked at Sokka and sighed.

"You're right... we can't just tell them. But we have to... or else," She didn't want to finish the sentence.

Sokka suddenly stood up. "No. I am not going to give up! They have to understand that we're teenagers, almost adults, and that we have our free agency!" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Katara hopped up and ran in front of them.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I...I agree with you. We do have our free agency. But we should plan this out carefully, instead of just winging it."

Sokka smiled.

"Good plan. Although winging it would have been fun..." He added quietly.

"Sokka!"

"I'm just kidding!" Sokka pulled his sister into a hug and they both laughed.

---

"Wow... I never knew you liked Sokka so much." Aang said quietly.

Toph nodded her head. She took another small bite of her apple and chewed slowly.

"But now that we're finally together, we have to leave each other!"

Aang looked down at his untouched apple. It was a shiny color of cherry red. It dropped to the floor and rolled away.

"I know what you mean..." He said quietly. "A few days ago I... told Katara I loved her. And she told me she loved me too. But... she's leaving and I don't know when I'll see her again."

Aang and Toph were in Toph's Hotel room talking about how they don't want Sokka and Katara to leave.

Toph set her apple down and sighed depressingly.

"As I said before, love sucks."

Aang started to nod, but then he stopped.

"Yeah, I guess... At least we all know we love each other. I mean, it was tough for me, but look at you. Sokka chose you over Suki, his girlfriend since forever. Suki left, and Sokka still loves you."

"But when he leaves again and when it's been five years or whatever...will he still love me like he does now?" Toph wiped the tears streaming in her eyes and looked at Aang.

Aang looked at her and smiled. He put his hand in hers.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Toph smiled too.

"Future has a funny way of doing things. But instead of worrying and freaking out... I think I'm just going to go wherever the future leads me, knowing that sure they'll be hard times and bad times, but somehow... it'll all work out." Aang said.

Toph smiled bigger and nodded.

"You're right, Aang. The future has a funny way of doing things. And right now I think the future is saying... Sokka and Katara will have to go, but one day, they'll come back and stay...maybe even forever." Toph said.

They leaned towards each other and hugged softly.

---

"Let's do this."

Katara and Sokka were on the scene. They walked down the hallway in slow motion with snazzy sunglasses on. They both looked at each other and nodded. The scene was so breathtaking that Sokka tripped and fell on his face.

-slow motion over-

"Sokka. What are you doing?" Katara asked annoyingly.

"I tripped!" Sokka stood up, kicked the floor, and fell back down.

Katara slapped her palm to her face. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

Sokka hopped up and they continued walking towards the Hotel lobby. Their parents would be there any minute, and Sokka and Katara were going to tell them straight that they were staying in New York for Christmas.

They reached the lobby and spotted their parents.

"Are you ready for this?" Katara asked.

"Dun dun dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, hey!" Sokka sang.

Katara stared at him.

"What? It's that song they always play during basketball games." Sokka said quietly.

"_Okay......_ Do you remember your lines?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's do this."

"Don't you mean let's _bloo_ this?"

"Sokka!"

"Alright, alright!" Sokka frowned.

The two approached their parents.

"Hello dears! Katara I've got your wheelchair." Their mother said, rolling the wheelchair towards Katara.

Katara grabbed it and rolled it away. "We need to talk." She said in a stern voice.

The parents looked at each other in worried expressions.

"Yes, Katara?" Their father asked.

Katara nudged Sokka, who stood up tall and closed his eyes.

"Father and mother. We are no longer children. We are teenagers, and almost adults. We have the right to stay with Aang and Toph during Christmas. We want to celebrate Christmas as best friends, as... more then friends. As family. We know you already let us come here for Thanksgiving, but there is no reason we can't stay for Christmas too! We are staying, and you are welcome to stay with us." Sokka ended with a serious expression in his face. He glared at his parents. He glared into their eyes and froze still.

"No..." He whispered quietly.

* * *

:O Read and Review please! Yo.


	8. Chapter 8 Love at Last

_**Snowflake Forest**_

**Chapter 8 Love at Last

* * *

**

Wednesday Dec. 23 at late night.

"No!!!!!!"

"Katara, we are leaving!"

"I said _NO_!"

"Stop acting like a two year old!"

"I don't care! I'm not going! I'm staying with Aang!!!"

---

Katara, Sokka and their parents were in the taxi. Sokka hadn't talked at all, their parents were frustrated and cranky, and Katara was heartbroken.

They were on their way to the airport.

Katara couldn't stop crying. Tears were flooding out of her eyes. Her parents had said no, and she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

_Flashback:_

"_No?! No!?!? You can't say no!" Katara cried out._

"_You and Sokka are too young to stay here for that long. We are going home for Christmas and you two are coming with us." Their father said sternly._

_Sokka stood their, still frozen. He was shocked that he had lost. He was shocked that they were leaving. He was shocked that… _

"_But Aang and Toph-"_

"_Are leaving too; now let's go!" Their father said again._

_Katara burst out crying. "I'm not leaving!"_

_Other people in the lobby were staring, watching, pointing. But Katara didn't care. She just wanted to be with Aang._

_Their parents grabbed Katara and Sokka's arm, rushed up to their Hotel room's, grabbed their bags and suitcases, and then left the Hotel. _

---

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked.

His parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Katara and Sokka have already left, Aang. Now it's time for you and Toph to leave." His mother said softly.

Aang's heart stopped beating. Toph looked up and stared at them.

"They already left? With…without even saying goodbye?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry guys. You'll be able to write them." Aang's father said. "Now come on. Are all your things packed? It's getting pretty late so we need to go now."

Aang and Toph didn't talk. They walked up to their Hotel rooms, grabbed their suitcases, and slumped back into the café.

"There we go! Steve, I'm going to call a taxi. How about you buy them a snack?" Aang's mother asked.

"Okay, dear." Aang's father said.

He bought them a large pretzel and then went outside to check on the taxi.

Neither Toph nor Aang could eat their pretzel.

"…I guess you were right, Toph. Katara and Sokka _did_ have to leave. I just didn't…expect it to happen so fast." Aang said slowly.

Toph didn't reply. She wiped away her tears and sat her pretzel on the table.

Aang sighed. _Why didn't she say goodbye? _

"Aang, Toph, the taxi's here!" Aang's mother called out to them.

They stood up and walked slowly out the door.

"Need I say it again?" Toph said quietly.

Aang closed his eyes and opened them.

"Yes." He answered.

"Love sucks."

---

Katara and her family walked hurriedly through the Airport. They were almost going to be late for their plane; not that Katara or Sokka cared.

Katara still had tears dropping out of her eyes. They had left so quickly. _Aang must hate me for not saying goodbye… _She thought sadly.

Suddenly someone ran into her and she fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

She tried to stand up but more people kept rushing towards her.

Finally she hopped up and groaned.

"Gee, thanks for helping me up!" She told her parents.

Katara looked around and realized her parents, and Sokka, were no where to be seen.

"Mom? Dad?" Katara asked quietly. She looked everywhere but couldn't spot them.

"Great! Now they've left me here to die…" She mumbled to herself.

Katara looked at her ticket. _#260_

She scrambled towards the plane door and gave her ticket to the lady.

"Are you here for number two sixty one?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, my parents already went in here." Katara said.

"Okay, go ahead in. And make sure you find our parents." She said.

Katara smiled at her one last time and went in. She looked around the plane, but then suddenly thought, _Why would I want to sit by my parents?! They're the ones who made me leave Aang!_

She grumbled stubbornly and sat by a young lady listening to an iPod. Her portable CD player was in her bag so she took it, put her headphones on, and turned the volume high.

Then she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

---

When Katara opened her eyes, people were getting off the plane.

_Was I asleep for two days? _She thought worriedly.

Her mother had told her it would take two days to fly back home, and it felt like only a few hours.

Katara shrugged it off, put her CD player back in her bag, and got off the plane. She waited by the door for her parents and Sokka, but she didn't see any of them.

Finally the last person walked off the plane, and then the lady closed the door.

"Um, excuse me, but my family hasn't come off the plane yet." Katara said.

The lady looked at her and frowned. "No one else is on the plane. Are you sure you didn't see 'em get off?" She asked.

Katara shook her head.

"Honey, are you positive they didn't get off this plane?"

Katara nodded. "I'm positive. Um, which state am I in?" She squeaked out.

"You're in New Jersey, dear." The lady replied.

Katara stopped breathing.

"N-new Jersey?" She asked quietly.

The lady nodded.

"BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO-"

"Sweetie, please no yelling!" The lady shooed off some people who were looking, and then stared back at Katara.

"Now where is it you were supposed to be going?"

Katara yelled the answer. She was freaking out; she was scared out of her mind. She had gotten on the wrong plane!

"I said no yelling!" The lady said louder.

Katara didn't know what to do. So she panicked.

"What are you doing?!?!" The lady called out to her.

Katara sprinted away. She ran as fast as she could out the doors and towards the exit of the Airport. Police men were running after her.

_What am I doing?! _She thought to herself. She stopped suddenly; the cast on her foot hurt like heck.

A car drove straight towards her; she was in the middle of the rode.

"Agh!" Katara screamed and then jumped out of the way. The police men hurried towards her.

Suddenly another car drove right in front of her, but then it stopped. Someone ran out of it, grabbed Katara, shoved her in the car, and then drove off super fast.

"W-who are you?!" Katara screamed.

The person turned to reveal a familiar face.

"What the heck are you doing in New Jersey?" Suki said.

Katara gasped. "Suki!? What are you doing here? And why did you shove me in your car? And why-"

"I asked you first." Suki said. She turned sharply and Katara fell to the right.

Katara quickly put her seatbelt on and then stared at Suki. "I got on the wrong plane. My family and I were going home and I got on the wrong plane." She said quietly. Tears leaked down her eyes.

Suki frowned with a concerned look on her face. Then she quickly looked forward and sped up.

"Hold on!" She yelled.

Katara turned around to see five police cars racing after them.

She froze.

"S-suki!!! STOP!"

Suki stopped, turned on a sharp left, sped up, drove around, and then sped behind an old building. Then she turned the car off, ducked down and pulled Katara down with her.

Everything was silent.

Then the sound of police cars.

Louder. Louder. Louder.

Quieter. Quieter. Quieter.

It was gone.

Suki sat up, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Then she breathed out and relaxed.

Katara sat up and stared at her.

Suki stared at Katara.

Silence.

"Are you crazy!?!? If they ever find us, we could get arrested!!!" Katara yelled out.

"Ssh! Quiet down! Do you _want_ them to find us?" Suki said a little too rudely.

That shut Katara up.

Suki looked around, and then looked back at Katara.

"So you and your family were going home, huh?" She said softly.

Katara nodded. "But then I got on the wrong plane and…" She burst out crying.

"Suki, help! I don't know what to do! I love my family, but I love Aang, and-and now I'm lost and I-I- agh!!" She cried harder into her hands.

Suki put her hand on Katara's shoulder and made a sympathetic noise.

"You know… I could…drive you back to New York so you could be with Aang…"

Katara sniffed. She wiped her eyes and looked away.

"Why would you help _me_? My brother broke your heart."

Suki caught her breath. She looked down and sighed.

"Forgive and forget."

"What?"

"Forgive and forget. I learned to forgive and forget. Sure, he broke my heart and it hurt, but… I guess we're not meant to be…"

Katara stared at her.

"Besides, you didn't do anything to me." Suki smiled and looked at Katara.

The engine roared to life and the car zoomed forward.

"But wait! They probably left New York by now." Katara said.

"Then we'll just have to wing it." Suki said; feeling accomplished.

---

Aang banged his head on the wall. "What have I done?!" He yelled to himself.

Somehow he had escaped. On the day before Christmas Eve, they had gone to the airport, and then he had escaped. He had run back to the Hotel and stayed there for a whole day doing nothing. Something in his heart had told him Katara was going to be there. But he had been waiting alone for a day, and she was no where to be seen.

"I'm such an idiot!" He yelled aloud. He picked up the couch pillow and through it across the room.

Aang fell on the couch and closed his eyes. "Katara… I need you.

---

_I need you…_

Katara opened her eyes and smiled.

"He's here. I know he is."

Suki and Katara were parked out in the Hotel parking lot. They had arrived in less then two hours. It was about _2:00 in the morning on Christmas day_. Katara had spent the whole entire Christmas Eve getting on the wrong plane, running away, meeting up with Suki, driving way past the speed limit, and then finally driving all the way back to New York. She was exhausted, her and Suki both, but she was so excited to see Aang that she didn't care.

Suki smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Have fun." She said.

"I hope I will."

They both laughed together.

Katara was about to leave the car when Suki handed her a white envelope.

"Um, can you give this to Sokka for me?" She asked slowly.

Katara observed the letter, and then took it.

"Don't worry, I will."

She got out of the car and ran into the hotel.

---

Aang stood up. He thought he had heard a noise…a voice…

The door slammed open and there, standing RIGHT there, was-

"Oh, uh, I didn't know this room was occupied." A short guy with fat glasses said. "I just bought this room so I guess they made a mistake."

Aang frowned. "Sorry, no, you can have it." He walked slowly out into the hallway.

The short guy laughed like a dork and then smiled. "Kay BYE!" He closed the door.

_Well… now what?_ Aang thought to himself.

He walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator opened.

Katara stared at Aang.

Aang stared at Katara.

Silence.

…

"Aang!"

"Katara!"

The two ran towards each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow. Aang twirled Katara around and laughed while he cried.

Katara laughed, cried, and hugged Aang even tighter.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

Aang and Katara giggled. "You go first." Aang said.

Katara breathed deeply and then sighed. "My parents took us and left. They didn't give us a chance to say goodbye. I got on the wrong plane. I ended up in New Jersey. Suki was there. We talked. She drove me here. And now here I am!" She smiled excitedly. "What about you? I thought you would have left by now?"

"Well, my parents and Toph did, but I didn't. They left Wednesday night but I sort of… ran away. I came back here and I waited for you the whole day on Christmas Eve. I don't know why but my heart told me you would be here…" He looked up at Katara and blushed. "And my heart was right."

Silence.

Katara and Aang reached in and kissed each other breathlessly. A warm feeling flew throughout their bodies and sparks danced around. Aang moved his hands around her waist and Katara moved one hand behind his neck and the other on his cheek. The stars outside a near window twinkled and a shooting star flew past. For about a whole minute, Katara and Aang were at peace. The world was at peace. The clock stopped moving and everything stood still.

Aang and Katara finally knew… they had found their true love. At last. 


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

(GUYS I HAD TO RECALL THIS AND CHANGE IT SO PLEASE READ IT AGAIN!)

**Snowflake Forest **

**Epilogue**

**Later on in the day Aang's parents and Toph returned and so did Katara's parents and Sokka. They decided that friends are family too so they celebrated Christmas together. After Christmas everybody went back to their homes. The letter that Suki told Katara to give to Sokka explained that Suki was sorry she ran off and that she loved Sokka as just a friend. They met up with each other and apologized. Years later the friends met up together again and Aang proposed to Katara, which she said yes. They got married on Christmas day, and so did Toph and Sokka. Katara and Aang had a beautiful baby girl named Anj, who inherited Katara's beauty and Aang's personality. Sokka and Toph had two boy twins named Hakoda and Haden, Anj's cousins. The families lived close together in Yew York. ****They would never forget their close friendship.**

**And Katara and Aang would never, ever, ever… forget Snowflake Forest.**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone I just want to thank all

my readers on Kataang Forever for cheering me on and helping me stay positive about this story.

I love you all and have a very Merry Christmas!

-Katara7


End file.
